The present invention relates to a flexible endless belt made of elastic material containing tension cords which extend longitudinally of the belt.
One conventional method of producing an endless belt of this type comprises the steps of preparing a long belt with tension cords, cutting the long belt into required lengths, paring the ends of a cut length to bare both end portions of the cords, forming the cut length into a loop and overlapping the end portions of the cords in side-by-side relation, placing unvulcanized rubber layers over the end portions, placing cover rubber layers over the unvulcanized layers, and vulcanizing the rubber layers.
In the product according to the foregoing conventional method, the junction of the ends of the cords are at the same longitudinal location, and this location tends to be lower in bending strength than the remainder of the belt.
Another conventional method comprises the steps of coiling one or more tension cords around and between a pair of spaced supporting rolls to form a spiral cord, and covering both the outer and inner sides of the cord with cover rubber layers.
In the product according to the above second conventional method, if it is required to bolt a number of laterally extending cross stops on the outer side of the belt or to form holes in the belt surface, it would be difficult to longitudinally align the stops or the holes in rows because they would interfere with the slanting turns of the spiral cord.
It is a general object of the invention to provide an endless belt containing tension cords, which is uniform in bending and other strengths along the entire belt length, and which allows stops or other additional members to be easily fixed to the belt in longitudinal rows.